eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Frostfell Gifts
For a categorical listing of Frostfell gifts (including images) see Category:Frostfell Gifts. Each (player) character on all accounts types can receive 1 gift from Santa Glug every 18 hours during Frostfell. These tend to be house items, food/drink, or festive attire. Most of the items are not NO-TRADE, so they can be traded around including bought and sold on the broker. No trade items can usually be sold to a merchant NPC. 2004 Winter Gifts All 2004 gifts were purchased, but included: * -- arguably one of the more coveted house items from back then. Sometimes given out by GMs * * * * 2005 Frostfell Gifts Music Boxes (play classic zone music from the original EverQuest when placed in apartment) *Ak'anon Beats music box *Evil Dirge music box *Faydark Melody music box *Felwithe Aria music box *Freeport Theme music box *Legendary Theme music box *Qeynos Theme music box *Rivervale Shanty music box Decorations * * 2006 Frostfell Gifts Snowglobes (they also play music in your apartment) LORE NO-VALUE * - snowy Frostfell tree * - snowy Claymore Monument * - snowy Tower of the Draftling * - snowy Tower of the Moon * - snowy Castle Everling * - snowy double-acorn house * - snowy Tower of the Four Winds * - snowy Temple of Cazic Thule * - snowy version of the Hand of Ro Decorations * * Attire * * Food/Drink (received in stacks of 5, one stack of drink and one of food. Same as the buyable food from the Winter '04 holiday) * * * * 2007 * * 2008 Gardy Giftgiver was the giftgiver in the years before 2008, but all his gifts were stolen and he was badly beaten as part of the 2008 storyline. Poor Gardy - his new title as of Frostfell 2008 is Gardy Ex-Giftgiver. Gardy was replaced with Santa Glug. *blue shiny bauble *etched Frostfell snowflake *Gigglegibber Frostfell stocking *green shiny bauble *ornate Frostfell snowflake *purple wrapped gift boxes *red shiny bauble *Sack of Coal *silver shiny bauble *sombre Frostfell candles *stately Frostfell candles 2009 *blue glass bauble *Etched Frostfell Snowflake *gold shiny bauble *green glass bauble *leather wrapped gift boxes *ornate Frostfell snowflake *red glass bauble *Sack of Coal *saturnine Frostfell candles *Snowfall Cape *solemn Frostfell candles 2014 *an animated snowpack (house pet) *Big'n Furry Plushie *Bucket of Icy Snowballs *Cinder Elk Antlers *Daarspire Snowglobe *Lime Green Gumdrop *Luscious Red Gumdrop *Majestic Stag Ice Sculpture *Malvonicus' Tower Snowglobe *Pine Scented Incense Burner *Scarstone Snowglobe *Ssraeshza Snowglobe *Tiered Frostfell Cake *Void-Touched Gumdrop *White Poinsett Flower in an Envious Pot 2015 In 2017, seven new gifts were added: *Official Santa Glug Beard and Hat *Gigglegibber's Frostfell Cushion *white frostail reindeer (house pet) *Scamper Wheel Snowglobe *Poinsett Flower in an Alabaster Pot *Blizzard Elk Antlers *Wicked Gumdrop 2016 *Envious Santa Glug Beard and Hat new in 2016 *Purple Banded Knit Scarf new in 2016 *a domestic mallard (duck house pet) new in 2016 *an alabaster pekin (duck house pet) new in 2016 *Gigglegibber's Frostfell Pillow new in 2016 *Nye'Caelona Snowglobe new in 2016 *Lemon Yellow Gumdrop new in 2016 :New item gallery: Purple Banded Knit Scarf (Equipped).jpg|Purple Banded Knit Scarf Lemon_Yellow_Gumdrop_(Equipped).jpg|Lemon Yellow Gumdrop Gigglegibber Frostfell Pillow (Visible).jpg|Gigglegibber's Frostfell Pillow An alabaster pekin (visible).jpg|An alabaster pekin A domestic mallard (visible).jpg|A domestic mallard NyeCaelona Snowglobe (Visible).jpg|Nye'Caelona Snowglobe Envious Santa Glug Beard and Hat (Equipped).jpg|Envious Santa Glug Beard and Hat 2017 In 2015, 15 new gifts were added: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2018 In 2018 eight new gifts were added: * * * * * * * * 2019 In 2019 eight new gifts were added: * * * * * * * * 2020 Reserved for 2020 info. Please follow previous year's format. Category:Frostfell Gifts